I Love Halloween
by FaberryAchelefan16
Summary: I know this is kinda late but heres a Mitchie/Alex Halloween story. Mitchie and Caitlyn surprise Alex by visiting her on Halloween but Mitchie has something to tell Alex. Femmslash don't like don't read.


"I love Halloween." I heard my best friend Alex say over the phone. We had met over the summer at Camp Rock three years ago and have been friends ever since. It wasn't until last summer did I realize how much I liked her. I never told her I'm afraid of what she'd think. It kind of started over night I had a dream about her and I woke up and noticed how truly beautiful and amazing she was.

"So, Mitch what are you going trick or treating as?" Alex asked me snapping me out of my thoughts.

"I haven't decided but I'll think of something." I lied which thankfully she didn't catch up on. I planned on surprising her by being at her house on Halloween dressed in the best costume ever, mine and Alex's mutual friend, Caitlyn, was helping me. I told her a couple months ago that I had a crush on Alex and she started bugging me about telling her. She told me Halloween is a holiday for love and after giving her a look she explained a plan that she had devised to 'make her realize her feelings for me'. I had laughed when she said that the first time but the more Caitlyn went over the plan the more it seemed like it could actually happen.

I heard my mom call my name telling me I had to pack and leave soon. I told Alex I had to go and felt my heart break a little as I said goodbye until I remembered I would be seeing her soon. My mom didn't know the real reason I was going she thought Caitlyn and I were going to visit Alex because we missed her. Halloween this year was on a Friday and so we had a weekend before we had to be back. My mom drove me and Caitlyn to the airport and dropped us off. Caitlyn fell asleep right after we took off and the closer we got to landing the more nervous I got. The whole plane ride I thought about Alex and what I was about to do I couldn't live if she wasn't at least my friend. I loved her too much to not have her be a part of my life. I couldn't even imagine my life without being able to call her whenever I wanted and talk for hours. The pilot came on over the speakers telling us that we were going to land in a few minutes which woke Caitlyn up. She looked at me and must have seen the worry in my eyes because she said,

"It's gonna be okay." I nodded and smiled as I felt the plane jerk forward meaning we were landing. After we got out luggage we got a taxi to take us to our hotel. We put our stuff in our room and looking at the clock seeing it was four thirty I laid on one of the beds. I didn't get to relax long before Caitlyn walked in and said,

"Ok, let's get you ready." An hour later I walked out of the hotel in the skimpiest outfit I had ever worn and my hair put up with bobby pins and sparkles in my hair. I felt my stomach do flip flops as we got closer to Waverly Place.

"Think of why you're doing this." Caitlyn said to me as we were standing in front of the doors leading to Alex's family's restaurant. I sighed feeling like I was going to throw up until I looked through the windows and saw the brown locks of the girl of my dreams which instantly made everything all right. I watched her walk behind a sliding door and disappear. I felt Caitlyn's hand behind my back pushing me to walk inside. I sighed and looking down at my outfit felt the nausea come back. I took a big gulp of air and pushed open the doors to the restaurant with Caitlyn following behind me. I look around and started to feel weak so I led Caitlyn to one of the benches and sat down. There weren't that many customers so almost right after we sat down Alex's brother Justin walked toward out table and asked,

"What can I get you ladies?" before Caitlyn could reply like she wanted to, she has always had a crush on him I said,

"Alex, please." He looked at me with a surprise in his eyes but obeyed by walking away and behind the door that Alex had gone through. We heard some hushed whispers then saw my angel glide toward us.

"What are you guys doing here?" she asked looking from Caitlyn to me. I replied as my heart beat faster looking at the smile that formed on her lips.

"It's Halloween so we came to get our best friend to go trick or treating with us." She laughed and Caitlyn gave me a look that meant I had something else to say so I added,

"Can I talk to you, Alex, alone."

"Yeah, sure." Alex replied with a hint of surprise in her voice.

"I'm gonna go talk to Justin." Caitlyn said as she stood and walking away let Alex take her place on the bench.

"What do you want to talk about?" she asked me after she had sat down.

"I have something to tell you and I don't want you to freak out. Can you promise me you won't?" I said scared out of my mind.

"Mitchie, what ever you tell me it'll be all right I can handle it." She said with the smile that made my heart flutter. I sighed and replied,

"Ok, I'm just going to say it. Alex, I'm in love with you." I said quickly and was surprised by her still sitting in front of me and smiling but now her smile had gotten bigger.

'_That's a good sign right?' _I thought but taken by surprise I asked her,

"Why are you still smiling I didn't freak you out?"

"No, more like made me relieved because the truth is ever since last summer I haven't been able to stop thinking about you and I love you too." I felt a smile cross my lips before I could stop it. I laughed and standing up said,

"I guess this outfit was for nothing then."

"I wouldn't say it's for nothing it makes you look even hotter than you already are." She replied standing up and pulling me closer to her let our lips meet in a passionate kiss that made my head spin.

"Since you asked me a question can I ask you one?" she asked after catching her breath.

"That's fair." I replied still smiling.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" she asked sounding nervous for the first time that I have known her.

"Of course." I said as I kissed her again.

"I love Halloween." She laughed out when we had pulled apart and she was looking down at my outfit.


End file.
